


The Marchioness And The Monster

by KittyCarmine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCarmine/pseuds/KittyCarmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thou shalt not commit adultery." Frances and Sebastian and disregard their respective social classes. Tut. Originally written for BBnet's Hot 100 thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marchioness And The Monster

She bit down hard to stop a gasp escaping, noting with satisfaction the hiss from the butler as she marked his shoulder. Her husband had never heated up as much as this young man. They were rutting like common dogs. Their shared sin smelt faintly of sulphur to her lust-filled mind. Too perfect, he was too perfect. She had to taint him, raking her nails down his sweat-slick skin...

Stupid woman, so easily breakable for all her formidable personality. Still, after this carnal distraction had been repeated often enough to bore him there would be blackmail to look forward to...


End file.
